A Good Day
by Novacaine98
Summary: A oneshot Valentine's story I did based off of an idea I got from the song, The District Sleeps Alone Tonight by the Postal Service.


This is a one-shot I wrote for V-Day. All characters are copyright Disney.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

"Ron get up, you're going to be late for class," Kim yelled again for the fourth time that morning.

The time was going on nearly one o'clock and Kim had gotten home about fifteen minutes earlier, her classes done for the day.

Frustrated, Kim began to march towards the bedroom of their apartment. _If that boy isn't out of that bed by the time I get back there he is so dead._

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

The apartment actually had two bedrooms but Kim and Ron, now in their third year of college, had been sharing the same bed for the past year and a half. At first Ron had kept all of his stuff in the other bedroom, just in case Kim's father decided to pay them a surprise visit.

James wasn't stupid or completely oblivious to what Kim and Ron were doing and while he did not enjoy the notion of Kim sharing her bed with a man. She was still his Kimmie cub after all; he was much more open to the idea when Ron put a ring on his daughter's hand.

That had been nearly a year ago but the wedding was still years away. Neither Ron nor Kim was ready for marriage, both wanting to finish college and settle into their careers before embarking on that journey. They did however know that it was with each other that they wanted to spend the rest of their lives.

KPKPKPKPKPKKPKPKPKP

Kim entered the bedroom to find Ron still sleeping soundly in their bed, curled up in a ball, the sheet pulled up over him. She grabbed the sheet and yanked it off exposing his near nude, except for the polka-dot boxers, body to the world.

"Ron get up this instant," she said with a stern voice. "This is your last warning."

Again Ron did not stir, leaving Kim with no other option than to use another method to wake him.

"Get up, get up, get up" Kim said again, this time though as she smacked him with a pillow.

Ron's arms went up in self-defense, hoping to stop the massive onslaught of the fluffy beating. "I'm up, I'm up just stop hitting me."

Kim stopped her beating, a small laughter escaping her lips as she smiled at him. Her eyes gazed into his big brown puddles finding a warmth and love that she had known for her entire life. So distracted she was by his eyes, she didn't notice his arm reach up to pull her down until she was lying on the bed next to him.

Ron began to smother Kim in kisses while his hands tickled her body.

Fits of laughter escaped their mouths during the brief moments they were separate as they rolled around on the bed.

"Ron," Kim said, her finger on his lips preventing him from kissing her anymore. "You need to get ready or your going to be late for class."

Ron's mouth encircled Kim's finger, sucking on it.

"Stop it," she said, pulling her finger from his mouth. "Not get up and get ready."

Kim watched as Ron reluctantly rose from the bed and made his way into the bathroom.

"Care to join me," he called to her as he turned on the shower.

"Ron, stop fooling around. Your going to be late as it is."

Not waiting for a reply, Kim turned and headed back towards the living room, plopping down on the sofa to watch some soaps.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

"Alright KP," Ron said, emerging from the hallway. "I'll be home at around five-thirty."

Kim rose from the sofa in order to give her man a hug and kiss goodbye. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. Love you."

"Love you too, now off you go."

Ron walked out of the apartment and into the beautiful February day. _Today was going to be a good day._

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

He walked with eyes closed, somber thoughts ran through his head threatening to drive him insane. Yesterday had started off as such a good day. The building in front of him was one of familiarity, he had been there before. Plenty of times before. The building held for him certain memories, memories of youth, memories of love, and memories of her.

Never before had he hurt like he was now, hell a summer at Camp Wannaweep seemed like a trip to Disney World compared to this. Life could be so cruel, taking away a lifetime of joy in just one single moment. Like a bullet to the head, his life was over in an instant. Yesterday seemed like it was going to be a perfect day.

The sadness again swept over him like a tidal wave, not that it ever left but instead kept coming at a steady pace, heartbreak it was called. Pain was his only friend now, trying to find some sort of solace in this misery would prove useless. It would only serve to further his suffering. This place was one of good memories now it was one of bad ones, much like other places of his childhood.

Ron browsed with glum and sorrow through the candy store, looking at the assorted varieties of Valentine's candy. Why he was even there he did not know, perhaps to punish himself for something but what that was he did not know either. He had been coming to this store at this time of year for the last few years, always looking to buy the same thing.

Then he saw them, the same box of chocolates he had been buying her for years the past. Caramel filled and chocolate covered the little candies lay in a red heart-shaped box with a white ribbon around it. They were Kim's favorites and his as well. This year though he would buy them no more, not after last night. Yesterday was such a horrible day.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

**Kim laid on her stomach, her silk robe pulled just down to her waist, exposing the soft skin of her back to the world. Two hands, firm and strong massaged her back, rubbing oil over her body.**

"**Hmm that feels good," Kim said. "You definitely are the best Ricardo."**

**So lost she was in the sensation she was feeling, Kim did not notice the apartment door open or Ron standing there, eyes bugged out, mouth hanging open until it was too late.**

"**Ron," she cried out to him. "It's not what it looks like."**

**Kim glanced nervously over at the clock, was it five-thirty already? How could she have been so stupid?**

**Ron did not know what to do. He wanted to yell at her and call her a tramp, he wanted to kill that man she was with but he couldn't do anything. He wanted to cry but he couldn't, he couldn't do anything but walk mindlessly away from the apartment and out into the cold air, a vagabond of the night. A cold wind slapped his face with a pain almost as sharp as that which his heart felt. He loved her…he thought she loved him too.**

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Somehow he had ended up over two-hundred miles from his place of origin. How he got here he wasn't quite sure. Faint memories of a bus rolled through his head but for the most part it was cloudy, well except for that one thing.

Still he found himself in this same old store as he stared at the chocolates, the memories they brought to the front of his mind. Some were good, some were bad, mostly good though. So deep though was Ron in his mind that he did not even notice the dark-haired, olive-skinned beauty that had walked up beside him until she called his name for at least the third time.

"Hello earth to Ron. Come in Ron this is earth calling."

"Ohh, hi Monique. Sorry guess I kind of spaced out there for a second."

"Thinking about her?" Monique asked while picking up a porcelain statue of cupid.

"It's kind of hard not too. It just hurts you know," came a sullen reply.

"No I don't but I do know one thing, it doesn't have to."

"I know, I know one day I'll get over it."

"That wasn't what I meant, well not exactly." Monique placed the cupid statue back on the shelf and then turned to Ron, preparing to again instill some words of wisdom in him.

"What did you mean then?"

"Ron, I talked to Kim last night and she told me everything. She told me what happened and what didn't happen and boy you are so over reacting."

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

"**Monique," the tearful sob came from over the phone. "He left me."**

"**He left you? Kim, girl what happened?" asked Monique, her full attention now turned towards the conversation.**

"**I called in a favor from Ricardo to get a massage, manicure and pedicure. Well Ricardo came over and he was in the middle of the massage when Ron came home, he saw me half-naked with Ricardo's hands all over me."**

"**Did you tell him it was just a massage? From a professional."**

"**I didn't have time," a choked up Kim cried. "He just turned around and left. Monique, he'll never speak to me again."**

"**Yes he will just talk to him, explain what happened."**

"**He won't talk to me, he's been ignoring my calls and hasn't been home for hours now."**

"**Okay, okay, calm down girl, take a breath. Do you know where he is?"**

**Kim wiped her eyes with a tissue. "No, I had Wade check to make sure he was alright but I didn't ask for a location."**

"**Just give him time girl, he'll come back to you."**

"**Thanks Monique," said Kim through a forced smile.**

"**Hey what are friends for. Listen though I gotta go, on the clock at CB. I'll talk to you later okay."**

"**Bye Mon."**

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Ron's eyes cast away from hers for a second before returning with a gleam of anger. "Over reacting? How could I be over reacting? I found her half-naked with another man."

"Yeah but you don't know the full story. Look just go talk to Kim alright, trust me this is nothing more than a big misunderstanding."

"Yeah," he said with that anger still in his voice as he turned to leave the store. "I'm sure he was plenty big for her."

"Ohh my gosh that's what this is about? Your feeling insecure cause you think Kim isn't satisfied by you. Boy you really are stupid sometimes."

"Hey, I'm not stupid."

"Yeah you are," Monique said as she grabbed his arm and pulled him over to a wooden bench. "I mean, arrgh, do you two even talk?"

"Yeah we talk. What kind of question is that?" came the reply dripping with sarcasm.

"No I mean do you talk, really talk?"

His voice uncertain as he replied, "I guess."

"That's a no then. Ron listen to me, Kim is definitely satisfied by you. Trust me, she brags about it all the time but she's also told me that lately things have gotten kind of stale."

"Yeah, they have. Guess I just don't do it for her anymore."

"Stop saying that. You think Kim is with you because of your skills in the sack? I thought you knew her better than that."

Ron had no reply but only to look away, a realization setting in.

"Ron I'm going to say this one last time, go talk to Kim. Talk to her about last night, about every thing, get it out in the open."

"But…"

"No buts now go," she said in a forceful voice while pointing towards the door.

Ron knew that this was one argument he wasn't going to win, still he really didn't want to see Kim at this point. _What if Monique was right though? What if it really was just a big misunderstanding? Didn't he owe it to Kim, to himself, to their relationship to at least discuss it with her?_

"Al right I'm going," he said as he got up from the bench.

"Good, now you two have a happy Valentine's Day and tell Kim I'll call her tomorrow."

"Bye Monique and thanks."

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Kim could do nothing more but laugh lightly and smile at the box of chocolates on the table. They were the same chocolates that he had gotten her every year. Caramel filled they were and in a heart-shaped box, with certain ones missing so that it appeared that there was a KP in the middle of the heart.

This year though she had gotten them for him and was busy leaving her own message in them. Kim took one of the chocolates and placed in her mouth, allowing the chocolate to melt, savoring the taste of caramel. She took a seat and opened the card that lay next to the chocolates, reading the declaration of love that hallmark had installed on it while contemplating just what she would write herself.

The soft sounds of music played throughout the apartment, the song seemingly fitting what had transpired just the night before. A Tom Collins, her fourth of the day already, was her drink of choice as she sang along to the part of the song that seemed to sum things up so perfectly.

"You seem so out of context in this gaudy apartment complex

A stranger with your door key explaining that I am just visiting

And I am finally seeing

Why I was the one worth leaving

Why I was the one worth leaving."

Yes the song was absolutely perfect for what had transpired. Of course Kim knew that she had technically done nothing wrong, Ricardo was simply a masseuse and manicurist who was there to prepare her for tonight. Still she knew that she should have been more careful, perhaps telling Ron beforehand that Ricardo would be coming over. She knew that if she had walked in on Ron half-naked with a beautiful woman that she would have definitely gone all jell. Now though he wouldn't even talk to her, skipping class so that he wouldn't have to see her, ignoring her phone calls, Kim could do nothing more than wait for him to come home.

Sitting there, Kim could do nothing more but think about the night that only yesterday lay a head of them. Dinner would come first but not at a nice restaurant as was the case in years past. No this year they had decided to try something they hadn't done it quite a while, at least not like they used to. Tonight they were going to travel the two-hundred and some miles back to Middleton so that they could eat at their restaurant, sitting in that same booth they always did. That was the theme of the night, it was a Kim and Ron night. Doing things they used to do when they were younger, eating at Bueno Nacho, walking around the mall and then seeing a show. Now she would just be happy to see his face, to talk to him, to hold him, to kiss him.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Ron was only minutes from his Go City apartment when doubt reared its ugly head. What if Monique was wrong? What if he really did see what he thought he did?

Pulling his car into a vacant parking space of the apartment complex, Ron sighed heavily, still not sure of just what to do. His doubts and fears would have to wait though, he owed it to himself and to Kim to at least hear her out.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

The door to the apartment opened slowly, allowing the music to escape from it and out into the hallway.

Ron hesitated from a moment, part of him wanting to turn back and just leave but he pressed on, entering the small living quarters.

"Hi," Kim said from her curled up spot on the couch when she noticed him. Honestly she didn't know what to say or what to do. _Should I kiss him?_ Kim's uncertainty could only match that of Ron's.

"Hi," came the somber reply.

"Look," they both said at the same time but no jinxing was done. This was not a time for jinxing.

Ron paused allowing Kim to continue on.

"Ron, I know what you saw yesterday looked bad but it really wasn't. That was Ricardo you saw me with."

"You mean François' friend, the guy who runs the spa?"

"Yeah, I called in a favor and he came over to give me a spa treatment. You know to get me ready for our date tonight."

"Ohh my gosh I'm such an idiot," Ron said his voice halfway full of anger at himself and halfway full of sorrow for ever thinking Kim would cheat on him.

"It's okay Ron, I'm not entirely blameless, and I mean I should have told you he was coming over but I wanted it to be a surprise. I know how much you love massages."

"Forgive me," he asked, trying his best to do the puppy dog pout.

"Of course," Kim said, moving towards him, her arms wrapping around his neck. "Forgive me?"

Ron spoke no more but instead answered her with a passionate kiss.

A single thought rang through both of their heads, _today is good day._


End file.
